seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasu Kasu no Mi
The Kasu Kasu no Mi is a http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/ParameciaParamecia-type Fruit that bestows its consumer with the power to steal virtually anything. Etymology *"Kasu" is short for "kasumetoru", which means "to steal" or "to snatch" in Japanese. Strengths and Weaknesses As demonstrated by Vincenzo, the fruit's bestowed power is very useful in combat, allowing the user to drag any items to them, as long as it is found in a certain radius around them. While it can be used on objects, it also works on people. Furthermore, the user, after truly mastering their powers, seems to unlock the ability to steal rather abstract things from their enemies: speed, strength, stamina... According to Vincenzo, this is the "true naturme" of his powers. Aside from the usual Devil Fruit weaknesses, the user cannot steal something that is outside of his power's reach. This distance depends on the user's mastery. Usage As a thief, Vincenzo mostly uses his powers in order to facilitate his burglar activities; for breaking inside of vaults and safes and for taking hold of the coveted treasures. In combat, the treasure hunter applies it to a broad variety of ways: disarming, capture, or in conjunctions with daggers. Techniques *'Arma Snatch' (Aruma Sunachu, literally meaning "Weapon Stealing"): With a movement of his hand, Vincenzo draws his opponent's weapon away from them, effectively disarming them. *'Gamba Snatch' (Gamuba Sunachu, literally meaning "Leg Stealing"): With a movement of the hand, Vincenzo remotely attracts his opponent's leg in an attempt to make them lose balance. *'Corpo Snatch' (Kuorupo Sunachu, literally meaning "Body Stealing"): With a movement of the arm, Vincenzo attracts the opponent to him, allowing for easier capture or hitting. *'Snatch Trappola' (Sunachu Torappora, literally meaning "Stealing Trap"): After throwing a dagger and intentionally missing his target, Vincenzo then draws the dagger back towards him, stabbing his careless opponent in the back. *'Mestesso Snatch' (Mesuteso Sunachu, literally meaning "Self-Stealing"): By stealing any signs of his presence, Vincenzo is able to perfectly conceal himself. However, great movements such as running or attacking break the technique. *'Velocità Snatch' (Verozitta Sunachu, literally meaning "Speed Stealing"): With a movement of the arm, Vincenzo slowly steals his opponent's speed, which is then added to his own, making himself faster. *'Forza Snatch' (Foruza Sunachu, literally meaning "Strength Stealing": With a movement of the arm, Vincenzo gradually steals his opponent's physical strength, which is then added to his very own. *'Lena Snatch' (Rena Sunachu, literally meaning "Stamina Stealing" or "Life-force Stealing": With a movement of the arm, Vincenzo slowly robs his opponent of their stamina, eventually making them falling asleep. The stolen stamina is added to his own. *'Snatch Grande Rapina' (Sunachu Gurando Rappina, literally meaning "Great Robbery"): Vincenzo gradually steals the strength, speed and stamina of any living being in a radius of 500 metres around him, greatly enhancing his own physical power. However, this technique is a double-edged sword, since it then takes away the user's own strength, speed and stamina for the same amount of time that it was used. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit